the secret circle siguiente generación
by luisa mendoza
Summary: mi vercion de como seria la segunda generacion de acuerdo a la serie de televición, tal vez la escriba en ingles tambien :D
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Chance Harbor

Natalie Pov

Habían pasado años desde que mi madre Cassie Blake había dejado Chance Harbor ¿para que querria volver ahora? ¿Qué razones podria tener? Todo de lo que me había hablado, que la siguiente generación tendría que estar junta algún día, llevábamos 2 horas de viaje

-¿cuándo vamos a llegar?-le pregunte a mi madre

-pronto-dijo, coloque mis audífonos en mis orejas para oír música hasta que me quede dormida

Cassie Pov

Natalie estaba dormida, llegue al restaurante que solía ser de Adam, no sabía donde estarían los otros, deje a Natalie en el carro con el vidrio medio abierto

León Pov

Cuando mi padre vio un auto con una mujer rubia y una muchacha rubia se quedo pensativo

-hola, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo la mujer a mi padre, el me miro y le dijo que si a la mujer

Natalie Pov

Desperté y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado

-mama-dije pero me di cuenta que se había bajado, me quite mis audífonos y salí del auto, el sonido de una moto, voltee para ver a un muchacho de pelo negro, blanco, ojos cafés, era guapo, el me miro con sonrisa, le sonreí y fui al restaurante, llevaba una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte

León Pov

Entro la muchacha de la camioneta, cuando la vi me sentí raro, como si de repente pudiera olvidar todo, a mi novia, a mis amigos, se sentó en una mesa para esperar al mesero

Natalie Pov

Estaba en la mesa del restaurante, recordé al muchacho de la moto ¿quién serie? ¿Lo vería en la escuela? Sonreí por ese pensamiento

-¿quieres algo?-me pregunto el mesero, era joven, probablemente de mi edad

-solo un coca por favor-le dije sin mirarlo

-soy León por cierto-me dijo

-soy Natalie-le dije mirándolo mientras lo decía y mirando a otro lado cuando acabe de hablar, el se quedo ahí mirándome-¿vas a traer mi pedido?-le pregunte un poco enojada

-...si lo siento-dijo mientras se iba, el chico de la moto entro y se sentó en la mesa delante de mí de tal modo que nos podíamos ver, me puse a leer el menú cuando sentí que me miraba sonreí y levante la mirada, el me sonrió, era realmente guapo, había algo en el que me gustaba, vi a mi madre salir de la puerta de la bodega con un señor, se acerco a mi

-levántate ya vamos a casa-me dijo

-¿qué?-dije

-levántate vamos a ir a la casa que era de mi abuela-me dijo

-pedí un refresco-le dije, ella saco 20 pesos y los dejo en la mesa

-vámonos-dijo, me para y la seguí, voltee a ver de reojo a ver al muchacho que estaba enfrente de mí, el estaba leyendo el menú, llegue a la camioneta


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 conociéndose

Natalie Pov

Llegamos a la casa

-si quieres entra a la casa, yo bajo las maletas-me dijo mi mama, entre a la casa, los muebles se veían antiguos, vi una puerta que parecía daba hacia el sótano, entre, adentro había muchas cosas en cajas, camine por el lugar hasta que vi en la pared lo que parecía un cajón en la pared, pero le faltaba la parte en la que le agarras para abrirlo, intente abrirlo agarrándolo por los lados pero no pude

-¡Natalie ven por las cosas de tu recamara!-me grito mi mama

-¡ya voy!-grite

Adam Pov

Faye, Diana, Melisa, Jake y yo estábamos reunidos en mi casa

-¿están seguros?-pregunte

-sí, ir a visitar a Cassie con nuestros hijos es la perfecta escusa para que todos se conozcan-dijo Diana

-tengo que decir algo-dijo Faye-fue un accidente pero...mi hija se entero se sus poderes, no le va a decir nada a los otros o al menos eso creo-dijo, todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos

-si se parece a ti, no les va a decir pero va a hacer algo peor a largo plazo-dijo Melisa

Natalie Pov

Ya había acabado de acomodar mi habitación, mi mama había ido a comprar comida, oi el timbre de la casa y baje, abrí la puerta, eran unas personas mayores y unos chicos de mi edad

-¿qué quieren?-pregunte

-¿eres la hija de Cassie?-me pregunto uno

-si ¿qué quieren?-volví a preguntar

-ya nos habíamos conocido, en el restaurante-me dijo un muchacho

-te llamabas León ¿verdad?-le dije

-si-me dijo

-…pasen-dije dejándolos pasar, me fije que eran como 5 chicos y 5 señores, muchas personas, nos sentamos en la sala

-... ¿sabes en cual escuela vas a entrar?-me pregunto un hombre rubio

-no he pensado en eso aun-dije-¿de qué conocen a mi madre?-pregunte

-somos amigos-dijo una mujer morena clara con cabello café


End file.
